Star crossed Lovers
by HordeFighter
Summary: This is just a one-shot, takes place during my one story fire and flames. Think of it as a deleted scene its about Katniss and Peeta's first time, it takes place during the story, after Peeta tried to kill her with a kitchen kinfe. It'l probably get deleted, but who cares it was fun to write, please read and enjoy.


This is a one-shot about Peeta and Katniss's first time, it takes place during Fire and flames. Think of it as a cut scene. If you have read the story then you won't be confused at all. I just couldn't go into detail about their first time in the original story for fear it might be deleted. Anyway this chapter is strictly Smut, Lemon, but it is far from a porno, this is how their first time lovemaking should Yeah writing this made me blush, I don't really write detail love scenes so please go easy on me. I love reviews so I can't wait to get some, I hope I get some, but thats okay if you have nothing to say. One last thing I might add more Love scenes to this story depending on how you like this one and the amount of reviews I enjoy.

Star crossed Lovers.

Tears were coming out of my eyes now, we were in the living room facing each other. The lights were all on and I could see every inch of his troubled face. I didn't know what was going through his head, what he was thinking or what he had plan but something told me that it wasn't going to be good for me or for him. Our eyes bore into each other, neither one of us were going to back down without a fight. I took a step towards Peeta and he takes a step back, distancing himself from me. I hated it when he did things like this. He was only talking like this because he was feeling guilty about cutting me with a kitchen knife. I don't care though, I'm alive and thats all that matters.

"I need to get rid of it" Peeta says, staring at me with such a troubled expression. I knew it was going to be difficult to talk him out of this, but I was going to try my damn hardest in doing just that. I wouldn't let him face this alone, if he was truly serious about getting help for his venom then I will be more than willing to help him. I'm just still troubled that he has been having these for some time now and never even told me about them. Four times a month he had told me. That was a big problem there. Does he not trust me? Why didn't he just tell me he was still having his hijacking problems? Does he really think I am that weak and useless that I can't handle things like this.

"I'm going with you" I blurt out without much thought. It was true I was going with him no matter what. where ever he was thinking about going I was going to be right there with him, helping him through this difficult situation.

"No! I want you to stay here in 12 be happy and try to forget about..." I cut him off quickly not wanting to hear the next words coming out of his mouth. I stepped forward placed a hand on his mouth and hissed at him with as much venom I could muster up "Don't even finish that sentence. Why the hell would you want me to forget about you" Tears were stinging my eyes, he has never said anything like that to me before and it hurt so much.

"Just for awhile. I want you to forget my violent, abusive side okay."

"You are not violent Peeta, your not abusive. Your so gentle and loving." I relaxed and take two steps forwards, ignoring Peeta's rejections I placed my hands around his neck and snuggled deep into his chest. When his warm arms engulfed me I sighed and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He took a moment and deepened the kiss, when he went to pull away I grabbed his head and held it in place, kissing him even deeper. I broke the kiss for air and Peeta's lips went to my neck, I weaved my fingers through his golden locks and let out a large deep moan.

"So gentle, So passionate. I love you" I moaned as his lips found a spot on my neck. I let my head fall back, giving him easier access. My hands were gripping his golden locks as he covered my entire neck with kisses.

"I love you too" He finally muttered in the crock of my neck. He broke away from my neck, moving his head so it was leveled with mine."You understand why I got to find someone to help me get rid of these episodes right" He asks. I love staring into his ocean blue eyes. They were so unique, so beautiful I could really just sit there and stare into them for hours and days.

I nodded, "Yes, but I wish I could come with you" My breath was deep and heavy. My fingers were still weaving through his hair and I was placing light kisses against his neck while he ran his hands through my wavy black hair. I leaned up to kiss him again but he moved around my lips causing me to pout and lay my head against his chest instead. I hated it when he refused to kiss me. My lips felt abandon and unloved.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

Peeta was silent for a moment; all he did was run his hands through my hair and then he spoke very clearly and deeply, "To where it all began ...The capitol"

I kind of knew that was what he was going to say, but I pushed the fear that was forming through my body and just focused on him and my love for him. I grabbed the back of his head again and forced him to kiss me as passionately as he could. I grabbed the front of his shirt collar and pulled his body against mine. We broke the kiss and gasp for air. I placed a long wet kiss against Peeta's neck and jaw while I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Katniss I don't think you should be kissing me like..."

"Shut up and just kiss me" I demanded.

"Yes ma'am" He chuckled.

"Kiss me until you can't breath"

"Geez Kat" Peeta laughed.

He connects our lips and kisses me with such passion and such force. I dig my nails into his scalp, messing up his perfectly neat blonde hair, strands of his hair are now sticking up in every direction thanks to my nails. Our lips parted and he goes for my neck once again. I close my eyes and grab his roots harder, letting a deep moan escape my throat. His hands were around my waist and I became aware he was backing me up against the living room wall. Once my back hit the hard, thick wall I let out a moan. I moved my hands from his roots, to the nape of his neck, to his shoulders. I grasp his shoulders through the thin material as he kissed my neck harder.

"Oh... I want you" I say in nothing but a faint whisper. I tilt my head back as far as it will go, hoping he would suck on it harder, but I soon realize he stopped and his blue eyes were staring deep deep into my soul.

"What did you say?" He asks seriously.

"I want you." I mutter feeling my face turn every shade of red known to man. He refuses to say anything or to move, his hands are on the wall, both on either side of my head. His body is pressed up against mine, so I had no way of escaping him. I shouldn't of said it, those words shouldn't of escaped my mouth. He won't make love to me, we've tried that and it hurts so much, but I don't care I'm ready to try again and this time I will let him take my virginity. I trust him, I need him, I love him and I want him to take it, I want him and only him. He will be the first and only person I will ever have sex with.

"Katniss I...We...I can't" He mutters and kisses me.

"Please" I said and kiss him again.

"You expect me to make love to you after I just tried to kill you?"

"I love you and I want you"

He shakes his head. "I won't hurt you"

"I know you won't hurt me" I kiss him again and fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I unbutton the first couple of buttons and press my lips against his chest. Once his shirt is open I run my hands across his chest and examine every inch of his bare skin. His chest is horribly scarred, I run my hands across two double scars going across his chest. He hasn't moved an inch which that is a good sign. I replace my hands with my lips and kiss across his chest. His hands remain on the wall behind me and his eyes are squeezed shut. He is having a mental battle with himself, trying to determine if he should pull away before things get out of hand. My lips are glued to his chest and my hands find a home against his shoulders. I easily slip the fabric off of him and gently run my nails across his shoulder. Once I was done kissing his scarred chest, I kiss his collar bone, his neck, up to his cheek and the peck his lips.

"Your so gentle, Your touch, your kiss. You could never hurt me" I peck him again and move my hands from his shoulders blades, down his arms, I take his hands into mine and lace our fingers. He still hasn't opened his eyes. "Please look at me" He does and there is nothing but love in his blue eyes. I kiss him again and he kisses back.

"Please Katniss, I don't want to hurt you again. Your all I can think about right now and if I think about you the wrong way I could fall into another episode. I don't want to choke you the first time we are doing it...I don't..." I place my hand against his lips to hush him.

"Your so gentle" I repeat for the hundredth time. I lay my hands on the top of his and guide them so the come up and rest on my breasts. Then suddenly he makes the first move and connects 'our lips, his hands are still on my breast but they quickly move so that he is gripping my waist. "Ohhh... Put your gentle hands on me" He grabs my hips gently and picks me up, my thin, strong legs wraps themselves around his waist and my back hits the wall again and his lips are on mine again. He still isn't wearing a shirt, so when I rake my nails across his shoulders he flinches a bit as I create thin red nail marks. His kisses go from my mouth to my neck and he attempts to kiss my collar bone, but my shirt gets in the way. He starts moving, his arms securely locked around my waist as he starts walking up the stairs. While he walk up the stairs I grab the end of my shirt and pull it up over my head. I discard is somewhere in the hallway, I'm pretty sure it landed at the bottom landing of the stairs. Peeta takes each step slowly and carefully. His lips never leave my neck. I moan out and my hands are in his scalp again. He gets to the top of the steps and pushes me against the wall. He removes his lips from my neck and stares at me.

"Katniss..." I place a finger against his lips to hush him again and kiss him, but he removes his lips and speaks. "I don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to regret sleeping with me."

"I never regret anything I do with you Peeta. I don't regret anything except using you. I wish I didn't hurt you during the first games. I wish I would of fallen in love with you during the first games, Wish I could of seen the wonderful person beneath the beautiful skin. I don't regret moving in with you after the war, I don't regret growing back together. I don't regret kissing you or sleeping with you to keep the nightmares away. I don't regret choosing you over Gale." He flinches as Gale's name escapes my mouth. I kiss him to reassure him everything is alright, when our lips part I look him straight in the eyes and say. "And I won't regret having sex with you. I love you Peeta and I want you."

He pulls me away from the wall and starts walking towards the bedroom again. He nudges the door open and walks over towards the bed where he gently set me down on the mattress. I remove my socks and unbutton my pants while he stands at the end of the bed gazing at me with nothing but love in his eyes. The room is dark and the only source of light that we have is from the moon. I slid my pants down my legs and laid down flat on the mattress. He mimicked me, removing his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He gently crawled onto the mattress and on top of me. He placed his hands on both sides of my head and lifted most of his weight off me.

"Katniss, are you...I mean you are a..."

"Yes, Peeta I am. I've never been with anyone."

He lets out a breath of relief and kisses me. "Me too. I don't know how to do it well. I want to pleasure you, I want to focus on you. You got to help me, tell me what to do. I want to go at your pace, I want to be in a position that is best for you. So just tell me please" His eyes bore into mine pleading me to help him make this good for me.

"Just lay down on top of me. I want to feel safe and secure under you" He obeys and presses his body against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss. The feeling of his weight on me was incredible. I suddenly reach behind me and unclasp my solid pink bra. I gently slid it from my body and toss it over the side of the bed. Peeta lifts some of his weight off of me and gazes at me in the moonlight. He lays his right hand between my breast and just gazes at me. For some reason I don't feel self-conscious at all. He moves his hands from between my breasts and onto my heart.

"I feel it" He gently whispers.

"Feel what?"

"Your heart, its incredible. There is so much love in this heart." I smile and lean up to kiss him. We kissed for a couple of minutes before I grab hold of my solid pink matching panties and pulled them down my legs with Peeta's help. I tossed them aside making them join my bra. When I looked up at Peeta; he was in the process of removing his boxers. When they were gone and shredded. He looks down at me with nothing but panic in his blue eyes. This was it, the moment of truth. My breath started to speed up, my heart pounded in my chest as he positioned himself to enter me.

"You can't get it back, Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks seriously.

"I'm so sure. Just... kiss me and enter gently. "I pleaded.

"Alright" He connects our lips and is getting prepared to enter me. I kiss him back and focus on anything but the fact that in a couple of seconds I won't be so pure and innocent anymore. I grip his shoulder hard as he pushes into me a couple of inches. It's a small pinch at first, but as soon as he reaches my Hymen, I panic and tell him to stop for a couple of seconds. I know he is going to have to thrust hard in order to break it and he knows that too and does not like the idea.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" He asks gasping for breath. "Just pinches so far, I just want..." I bite my lip and kiss him, "Thrust hard and break it fast" I order him.

"Katniss I don't want to thrust hard at all with you"

"Please, it'll hurt more if you break it slowly.

He doesn't argue with me any further, in one swift hard thrust; he breaks my hymen and there is a searing pain. I cry out and grab hold of his back. I feel a tickle of liquid run down between my legs. I don't even have to question as to what it is. Blood. Its official now; we were able to go all the way now. He doesn't dare move and inch, He is so still, as still as a log. The only part of his body that is moving is his hands. His hands are creasing my cheeks and running through my black hair.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah" I groan.

"Tell me what to do. How do I make it better?"

"Please just go very, very slowly" I order.

He does as I ask him and thrusts into me at a very slow pace. It doesn't hurt to much its just an uncomfortable feeling, but I am uncomfortable at the fact that I am bleeding down there and its soaking the mattress and its probably soaking him. I drag my nails down his back as he goes a little deeper. I can't believe we are finally doing this, its honestly not as bad as I thought it would be. Yeah of course there was a scorching burning sensation when he first broke through my barrier, but other than that its just little pinches. He is letting me set the pace, chose the position, he is paying close attention to what hurt me and what makes me feel good. He is going very, very slowly, words cannot describe as to how much I love this man on top of me. He is doing what most men fail to do to their women. He is being gentle. So very, very gentle. I am so lucky to have a wonderful, caring person that loves me and that is willing to make me feel good like this. Most men don't do this, they only care about pleasuring themselves and not their women.

I have heard horror stories from girls at school about their first time, most of them were with Cray their first time. They had always told me the first time was going to hurt like hell and I always believed them,but when my mother had the birds and the Bees talk with me when I was younger. She told me to wait until I was head over heels in love with the person, which I am. She told me to wait until I was married, which Peeta and I aren't married, but I guarantee someday we will be. She gave me all the little details when we had the talk. She says find a gentle, loving partner and it will be amazing and right now it is amazing.

"Am I hurting you" Peeta asked in a raspy voice.

"No" I shook my head. "It just feels odd, keeping going I'm alright."

"Am I going to fast?"

"Actually your a little too slow, move a small bit faster please"

He obeys and the pinches grow, but are mixed with pleasure. After a couple of minutes the bleeding seems to stop and Peeta is moving faster and faster by the minute. He must be finding it harder and harder to remain at a slow and steady pace.

"Peeta!" I moaned out and by saying his name like that caused him to slam into me with more force than he actually meant too "OUCH" I yell out and he becomes as still as a board again.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" He pants.

"HMM, UH, It's...okay...just...slow down" I let out a high pitched squeal as he give me long, slow, deep thrusts. 50 minutes later it was all over. He comes, I yell out in pleasure this time and that is the end of our first time. He rolls off of me and gathers me in his strong, warm arms. I laid my head against his chest and took deep breathing, trying hard to get my breathing back to normal.

"Are you okay?" He asks me for the thousandths time.

"More than okay Peeta. You were incredibly wonderful"

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Shh. stop talking" I leaned up and kiss him passionately.

He both lay there in silence, sleep was threatening to overtake my body and once it did I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. All that mattered to me was the man the was protecting me from nightmares, the man I'd given my virginity to, the man that I was in love with and the man the I was going to do everything in my power to help with the tracker jacker venom. I was going to the capitol with him weather he liked like or not.

The End.

Ps read fire and flames if you haven't it will make much more sense, this short scene happens in the healing needed chapter.


End file.
